Malas palabras
by EliannKamui
Summary: Hace tiempo que no, nos hablamos, la mentira a herido demasiado tu orgullo tanto como tu alma, me pregunto ¿Cuántas noches has llorado lágrimas amargas? Si tan solo me dejarás explicarte que no son verdad, si tu orgullo no fuera tanto y me dejarás expresarte que jamás fuer cierto. ¿Regresarías conmigo? ¿Me amarías de nuevo?


_**Varus y Yasuo tienen tiempo que no se hablan, eran amantes pero luego de que Riven le mintiera a Varus él se marcha sin decirle porque o darle razones a Yasuo desaparece de su vida, desesperado y en busca de respuesta él amenaza a Riven quien le dice la verdad, del porqué de la marcha de Varus, en aquel entonces se sintió desbastado su familia intento darle animo diciendo que después de todo jamás hubo posibilidad de un final feliz.**_

 _ **Luego de cinco años separados y espejismo nocturnos que le traían más dolor a su alma Yasuo vuelve a encontrar a Varus en un bar, pero no parece el momento para hablar del pasado, cuando los cuerpos desean proclamarse nuevamente.**_

 _ **¿Varus escuchara a Yasuo? O desaparecerá nuevamente de su vida.**_

 _Resulta que. . ._

 _Siempre hay cosas que duelen más._

 _Dichas con mala intención_

Era una fría mañana aquellas en donde al cuerpo se pegan las sabanas y no deseas levantarte, mirando la amplia cama cerro nuevamente los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios, se levantó aun con pereza estirando su cuerpo mientras las sabanas se resbalaban dejándole expuesto al frío de la mañana.

Se estiró para adentrarse al baño sintiendo el frío suelo bajo sus pies, soltó nuevamente un suspiro, cansado de la soledad

Cerro los ojos mirando hacia la cama vacía, una imagen cual espejismo llego a su mente allí estaba un albino durmiendo tranquilamente al abrir los ojos la profundidad violeta que eran estos le miraron y una curvatura en sus labios en forma de sonrisa se formó.

-Buenos días –Pronunciaron aquellos labios sonriente, pero aquella ilusión se deformo demostrándole su estado de soledad –

Maldijo por lo bajo ante aquella imagen que se difumino ante sus ojos, gruñó por ello para comenzar a vestirse y salir a lo que era su trabajo.

Que más contar de un día cotidiano de lo más aburrido, suspiro por ello sobándose el hombro extrañando los días escolares más que lo rutinario de su vida como trabajador.

Pero más que nada se despreciaba a sí mismo en estos momentos por andar viviendo de viejos recuerdos y anhelado poder regresar atrás había tantas cosas que necesitaba arreglar.

Suspiro ingresando al bar de siempre necesitaba un buen whisky en las rocas, un ambiente relajante y perderse en sus abismos.

El ambiente del lugar era ameno, una buena música instrumental que llegaba a lo más recóndito de tu alma perforando en heridas y oscuridad que jamás podría pensar, se acercó a la barra pidiendo el whisky.

Por el rabillo del ojo noto una inusual cabellera armiña, su mirada se amplió al verle allí como si fuera aquel espejismo que se aparecía todas sus mañanas, aquella mirada violeta perdida en la nada de sus profundos pensamientos, oculto en el rincón del bar, aun con el vaso en mano sus pies se movieron hasta donde estaba.

-. . . –no sabía que pronunciar las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta tal vez solo era otra ilusión una de tantas de su enloquecida mente –

-¿qué haces aquí? –Aquella voz oírla nuevamente el cimbraba el alma –

-Te vi –Menciono –

-Tu siempre tan observador ¿no? –Manifestó con burla volviendo su atención al grupo musical–

-Solo necesitaba un whisky y buena música, por eso vine –Pronuncio tomando un trago y recostándose a la pared como estaba su ahora acompañante –

-Supongo que los dos buscábamos lo mismo hoy ¿eh? que gracioso –Respondió –

-Hay tantas cosas de que hablar ¿no? –Su acompañante suspiro –

-No deseo hablar de eso –Se iba a alejar cuando le sostuvo la mano –Yasuo suéltame ahora.

-Por favor escúchame Varus –La mirada decidida del albino era un corte tajante, un odio profundo habitaba en esa mirada violeta –

-¿por qué debería? –Mascullo –

-Para cambiar todo –Respondió –

-Tsk… no se pueden cambiar estos cinco años Yasuo –Se soltó mirándole serio –simplemente no sé puede.

 _Y que si supieras que._

 _Jamás fueron verdad._

 _Entonces me perdonarías._

-Al menos regálame una noche, tu tan bien sabes como yo que la necesitas –Su acompañante se quedó en silencio por un momento –

-Solo una noche –Respondió –Bueno ya que más daño puedes hacerme ¿eh? –Sonrió –Te doy tu noche Yasuo, solo por los viejos tiempos.

-Gracias –Sonrió pero en los labios de su acompañante se borró la sonrisa –

-Tsk, entonces ¿qué esperas? ¿Por qué pierdes tanto el tiempo? –Se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja –

-Siempre tan apresurado –Pronuncio tomándose su trago dejándolo en la mesa de barman –

-Y tú tan lento –Contestó ambos salieron de aquel sitió un silencio profundo se hizo entre ellos mientras tomaban el taxi –

-Vamos a mi departamento –Pronunció –

-Como quieras –No se dijo más aquel auto los llevo directo hacia su destino aquel alto edificio de lujosos apartamentos –Ja, yo siempre tan poca cosa ¿no?

-No digas eso Varus –pronuncio mientras se adentraban al lugar –

-Claro como si nunca lo fuera sido –Se cruzó de brazos mirándole de manera fija –siempre me das la forma de reírme de mi mismo y de mi ingenuidad ¿no?

-Varus –Pronunció el nombre de su acompañante de manera seria –

-Tsk –Desvió la mirada mientras se adentran al ascensor y marcaba el piso 15 –"Que hago aquí" –pensó –"me prometí a mí mismo que esto no volvería a pasar" "vaya cuanto te duro tu promesa ves sus ojos y te derrites" "maldito seas Yasuo"

-Estás muy callado Varus –menciono dedicándole una mirada al albino cruzado de brazos–

-Pienso en como asesinarte mientras duermes nada más ya sabes los asesinatos siempre se planean en silencio ¿no? –Sonrió de manera burlona ofreciéndole una leve mirada al castaño para enfocar su vista nuevamente hacia la puerta –

-Espero sea broma –Comentó –

-Sigue esperando eso –La sonrisa no se borró de sus labios para que el contrario le tomara la barbilla haciendo que le mirara, mirada ambarina y violeta se encontraron profesándose palabras que no se decían –. . . –sus labios fueron silenciados rápidamente de toda palabra que podría ser dicha encontrándose con los del contrarió que lo apresaron dominándolo desde el mismo instante – ¡Mh! –Se quejó cuando su cuerpo choco de manera violeta contra la pared del ascensor, las manos de su acompañante se apoderaban fuerte de su cintura apresándolo más y más juntando más su cuerpo –ah –se escapó al separarse por la falta de aire nuevamente sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar cegadas por el deseo que les recorría y esta vez fue él quien enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello se abalanzo a devorar esos labios de nuevo –

El sonido del ascensor les despojo de su momento, una pequeña niña les miraba atentamente mientras se escuchaba las palabras de una señora más atrás, ambos se separaron al instante viéndose descubiertos por la pequeña que jugaba con el ascensor.

-¡Annie! ¡Que te he dicho de ponerte a jugar con el ascensor! –Le reclamo la señora tomándole del brazo –

-¡Mami esos dos hombres se estaban besando! –Acuso la pequeña señalándolos haciendo que a ambos le apareciera un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas –

Nuevamente el ascensor estaba en marcha ambos se encontraba en silencio uno apretando los labios y el otro mirando hacia la pared avergonzado.

-siempre dejándote llevar por los impulsos ¿eh? –Menciono intentado salir de aquel silencio en el que ambos se había sumergido –

-Y a ti que te encanta dejarte llevar por mi ¿no? –Ambos sonrieron ante aquellas palabras –

 _Si te dijera que._

 _Todo este tiempo te he extrañado._

 _¿Qué me dirías?_

Al fin habían llegado a su destino el departamento del castaño, la mirada violeta se enfocó un solo instante en el lugar cuando iba a mencionar algo sus labios fueron nuevamente sellados por los del contrario.

-¡Mh! –Su cuerpo había dado con uno de los sofás del living mientras ansiosamente el contrario intentaba despojarse de su camisa –No la arranque quieres –Mascullo mordiéndole el labio separándose del beso – estás demasiado apresurado.

-Es solo una noche la que me regalas planeo desfrutarla al máximo –Pronuncio determinado ambos se deshicieron de sus camisas –Veo que tú no has dejado tu entrenamiento.

-je mira quien lo dice –Pronuncio acariciando desde la clavícula hasta el pecho del contrario, los labios nuevamente se volvieron a encontrar luchando por dominarse aun sabiendo cual sería el ganador de aquella batalla –

Las manos recorrían la piel opuesta sin pudor alguno, tocando lo que en algún momento nombraron como suyo, retomando un acto que hace tanto no hacía y que ambos anhelaban más que nada, los suspiros comenzaron a ser recurrentes en los labios del albino sintiendo como aquella boca ya experta acariciaba cada punto que le hacía estremecer.

-¡Ah! –Un gemido ahogado salió de sus labios cuando apretó el bulto entre sus pantalones –

-¿Ansioso? –Sonrió el castaño la mirada violeta solo le retaba, la sonrisa en burla que surco los labios de su acompañante no se hizo esperar apretando de igual manera el bulto del castaño –

-¿Hambriento? –Comentó para que su acompañante le sonriera –

-No sabes cuánto estoy, muriendo de hambre Varus aliméntame –Susurro en el oído del contrarió mordisqueándolo haciéndole estremecer –

-Tsk idiota –Se quejó para halarlo y besarlo –

 _Hay tantas cosas que necesitamos arreglar._

 _Si tan solo pudiera darme el consuelo._

 _De que me escucharías._

Entre pasos torpes habían terminado en la habitación del castaño, el hombre de cabellera armiña fue empujado para caer en la cama mientras tomaba aquellas largas piernas blancas abriéndolas de par en par.

-¿listo? –Pronuncio sonriendo –

-Si de todas formas entraras ¿para qué preguntas? –Expreso enredando los brazos en el cuello del contrario, aquel grito ahogado fue silenciado por un nuevo beso, el sentirle nuevamente llenando sus entrañas era algo doloroso pero al mismo tiempo, aquel fuego le incineraba y estaba dejando que lo consumiera –ah…Yasuo.

-Ah… no has estado con nadie más ¿verdad? –sonrió observando como esas blancas mejillas se teñían de un bermellón –

-No permitiría que otro me tocara de esta manera –Desvió la mirada –Solo tu tenías ese derecho… solo tú tienes ese derecho, aunque me heriste.

-yo –pero el otro le calló atrayéndolo hacia él y moviendo sus caderas –mmmhh…ah.

-Calla –Expresó aquella mirada violeta era seria y determinada, el dolor aun habitaba en ella –

-Tsk, como quieras –tomo de la cadera a su acompañante comenzándole a embestir de una manera bruta y violenta ganándose más de un quejido del contrarió, observaba de manera placentera como su cuerpo se estremecía como aquellos ojos violetas la miraban sumergidos en el deseo –

Mientras más seductor y existente se veía el albido en aquellas posiciones más deseaba poseerlo, más quería marcarlo, lo hicieron hasta quedar satisfechos, hasta que su cuerpo no dieron para más y cayeran agotados sintiendo los espasmos de ese orgasmo tan placentero.

 _Si solo me escucharas un momento._

 _Si tu orgullo no estuviera herido._

 _Si tan solo me dejarás decirte._

 _Que yo aún te amo._

Soltó un último quejido sintiendo como el castaño salía de su interior, miro esos ojos ambarinos que tanto amo y que tanto amaba besándole, un beso suave disfrutando del otro, su acompañante se tendió a un lado de la cama para comenzar a acariciar aquella blanca cabellera armiña admirando su rostro.

-no me mires así Yasuo –pronuncio molesto –

-¿así cómo? –Pregunto -

-Su acompañante cerro los ojos una expresión de calma, intentado ocultar su dolor –Como si me amaras.

-Te amo Varus –El nombrado solo le dio la espalda –

-mentiroso –murmuro –

-No te miento Varus por favor déjame explicarte –pero él no parecía querer escucharlo le tomo de los brazos haciendo que le mirara fijamente –Todo lo que te dijo Riven no era verdad –Expreso –Desde las fotos hasta las palabras, todo fue mentira.

-pero…las fotos –murmuro –

-Eran sobre-puestas Varus, no crees que esas posiciones se parecían mucho a la de nuestro encuentro en aquel bosque –las mejillas del nombrado se coloraron de rojo ante aquel recuerdo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos –

-Soy un idiota –Mascullo mordiéndose el labio –Me deje guiar por mi orgullo roto y escape.

-lo hiciste –respondió –no me dejaste explicarte absolutamente nada.

-¿Cómo querías que me sintiera? Ya tu familia me había denigrado, me habían considerado basura y hecho a un lado, ella me hizo sentir más poca cosa más miserables, menos merecedor de ti de lo que ya pensaba –Suspiro –No era fácil… solo cumplí el deseo de tus familiares alejarme de ti.

-¿Acaso en algún momento pensaste en lo que yo deseaba? –Pregunto –

-¡¿Cómo no pensarlo?! Me sentí el más gran idiota por haber creído alguna vez que me amabas, todo me parecía una burla que solo me hizo agonizar, como podías amar a un huérfano cuyos padres fueron asesinados y que había perdido la voz de la impresión, el trauma… aquel que solo codicio venganza –Se mordió el labio – para muchos yo no era más que poca cosa.

-Menos para mí Varus jamás fuiste poca cosa –le abrazo, mientras el contrario se escondía en su pecho –

-Fui un idiota, lo lamento –Expresó en un suave susurro –Fui tan idiota.

-Eso ya es pasado –comentó mientras acariciaba su espalda –Varus –le tomo de la barbilla alzándole la mirada aquellos ojos violetas se encontraron con los suyos, intentaba contener las lágrimas – ¿quieres estar conmigo de nuevo? ¿Deseas ser mi novio?

-Cómo puedes seguir queriendo ser mi novio luego de que te deje, luego de que no te dije nada, luego de que no te quise escuchar ¿por qué? –pregunto –

-porque tu sufriste al igual que yo, por que el culpable fue un tercero, al principio no lo entendí y estaba dolido pero luego supe la verdad y pensé en el dolor que tu sentías –Respondió –Y por qué. . .te amo Varus… ¿me amas?

-Sí, te amo –Su acompañante solo sonrió para volverle a besar –

 _Entonces solo entonces._

 _¿Me dejarías estar contigo para amarte de nuevo?_

 _Fin._


End file.
